


圆月亮

by total_chaos



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_chaos/pseuds/total_chaos





	圆月亮

黄明昊在高三那一年搬来了这个新小区。新小区算得上是县镇上最老旧的居民楼之一，几栋楼房可能比黄明昊还要大几岁，坐落在镇上最繁华也最脏的地段。说繁华是因为顺着七拐八拐的小道出了小区就是商业区，夜里永远灯火通明，歌舞不灭；说脏是因为供养小县镇的几乎一半的菜果商贩都在这里落脚，七拐八拐的小道沿路上是七拐八拐的地摊和七拐八拐的吆喝，还有各类水果蔬菜飘在空中的味道，要是不知道的人勿入了，还以为是走进了哪个菜市场，一到夏天，地上被丢弃的菜叶果皮被发酵，要是清理不及时，总时不时发臭。不过也还好，黄明昊不进菜市场，他只是经过。  
对门邻居家的孩子是个女儿，比黄明昊大几岁，具体几岁黄明昊也说不太清，因为他也没见过几次，从黄明昊搬到这里的一年之内，他见过他邻居的次数，不管是邻居家叔叔还是他女儿，一双手的手指就数得过来，但他还是对他们，或者应该说是对她，印象深刻。  
那是他刚搬来的时候，大概刚入住这里两三天吧，黄明昊敲响了对面的门。他妈妈觉得他们，或者说主要是他——正在叛逆期，老戴着一顶快遮住眼睛的黑色鸭舌帽，好像一副拒绝社交的模样——需要认识一下对面的邻居，毕竟是以后都要相处的最近的邻居，认识认识自然是好的，远亲不如近邻，以后要是出了什么事也好互相帮衬。  
他妈妈絮絮叨叨地说这些话时他正蹲在小阳台里给他的仙人掌浇水，没摘他那顶黑色的鸭舌帽。他身上穿的衣服也是黑色的，裤子也是，鞋子除了几道白色的修饰也几乎全是黑色。几丝阳光透过纱窗照在他身上，那时刚是初夏，温度算不上高，但他觉得热，也烦。  
“你怎么还没去呀！——哎哎哎小祖宗仙人掌可经不起你这么灌几天就得淹死……”他妈妈的拖鞋在木制地板上甩了一路，唠叨也是。  
“知道了知道了。”烦死了。他没说后一句。他把水壶扔在一边，把仙人掌的花盆转一下，转出个他满意的角度，起身，可能对着那盆植物笑了一下，然后才走去了刚进家门那儿的鞋架。他把脚上踩着的这一双脱下，另外拿了一双，还是黑色的，换上。  
“还知道换双干净的呀！”他妈妈取笑他，递来一个袋子，“给，把这个带上，妈刚烙的饼，还热着呢。”  
他没说话，说实话他并不是很想接，那个见面礼看起来太寒碜了，——在他看来。但他没拒绝。他懒得拒绝。他接过那个菜市场里无比常见的塑料袋，上面印着“食品专用”，袋子被热气熨烫得出了一层雾，那几个字模模糊糊。他提着那个袋子，“砰”一声关上了自家的门，敲响了对面的门。  
门是直接被打开的，开门的人没透过那块木头问一句“谁呀”就打开门，然后她愣在黄明昊面前，黄明昊猜对方也许以为是她家人回来了。果然她下一句开口说“我以为是我……”，她一边说一边偷偷拢了拢她的吊带睡裙，但因为是偷着干，只能小幅度地动作，没什么用，露出来的还是露出来着。黄明昊突然很庆幸他还戴着那顶鸭舌帽没摘，帽檐把他羞怯的目光遮住一大半，他们之间并没有发生几次直接的对视，他觉得她应该会因此自在一点儿。大概吧。可是因为他的闪避，视线变低，他直到回到自己家，脑子里印着的，都还是邻居家那个姐姐的胸部，暗影下有浅浅一道沟，好像还软软的……哦，shit！他这是在想什么。  
“对面那小姑娘叫什么？”他妈妈的问题打断他的思绪。  
“啊？”  
“我说，你问没问对面那个小姑娘叫什么？没问吧，”妈妈看着黄明昊好像有些发红的脸色，突然想到什么，“她好像比你大几岁吧，没好意思问也正常。”  
“谁说的！我、我问了！”  
“哦，叫什么啊？她爸爸那天和我说了，我给忘了，好像还挺好听的。”  
“叫蔡……”他忘了，他只记得姓蔡了。但母亲大概也只是随口一问，没为难他，又急急忙忙钻进了厨房。  
叫什么呢？叫什么呢？他记性什么时候这么差了？

不到一年后黄明昊考上了他家门口的那所大学，“家门口”只是个形容词，没真到那么近，走路的话还是要走上个半小时的。起码一定要穿过那一片菜市场，大学又不可能建在菜市场里。  
黄明昊没考好，他说搬来这里影响了他的学习，学校也垃圾，老师也垃圾，总之没一个好，所以他也才考上了垃圾大学。家门口大学刚升一本不久，在当地是所不论学生老师家长、还是甚至根本没上过大学的、或者与它没有任何关系的人都可以踩上一脚的学校，父母们给他们的孩子说：“好好学，要是考不好就把你扔咱家门口上学了。”  
黄明昊确实没考好，也确实去了那儿上学，不过不是被放弃被扔过去的，是他自己填的志愿。填的时候还和母亲瞎掰扯了好久，什么要是你生病了我方便回来照顾你的理由都用上了，总算是把自家老妈说服了。其实也不亏，他的成绩去那儿刚刚好。再说，家门口大学也没大家嘴里说的那么寒碜，好歹已经升了一本，他好多同学连一本都考不上，也不知道他们有什么资格看不上，考不上还跟家长老师一起天天骂学校烂。  
开学那天黄明昊自己背着一个被他妈妈塞得鼓鼓囊囊的背包、拉着一个通身黑色的行李箱去报道，母亲没去，那天是个周三还是周四，反正是周内，她请不来假。  
他问了一路穿着荧光黄志愿服的学生，嘴甜地叫人家“学长”或者“学姐”，笑得也贼甜，很快顺利地找着了自己的宿舍。宿舍在四楼，他站在楼下看了一眼四楼的高度，又一手包一手箱地掂量了一番，一次好像拿不完。他从来不逞能，干不了就是干不了，逞能会丢脸，到时候脸上不好看的还是自己。所以他把箱子拉去一楼宿管，准备找阿姨帮忙看一下行李。  
“昊昊？”  
他听见有人叫他，还是很熟悉的人，他抬头去看，只见他的邻居姐姐正从楼梯口下来。  
“姐姐。”他张了张嘴，声音不大，但所有人都能听清。他姐姐身边的小闺蜜冲他笑一笑，他姐姐对她说了一句什么，然后那女孩儿先走掉了。  
“来，我帮你拿一个。”他姐姐走过来拿他的包，他提行李箱，他们一前一后地上楼。  
“几楼啊？”  
“四楼。”  
“啊，就在我楼下。”  
宿舍楼男女混宿，一到四楼是男生，五到八楼是女生，没有电梯。  
姐姐走在前面，她穿的是裙子，和黄明昊第一次见她那一天时她穿的很像的一条裙子，跟着她的步子，忽闪忽闪地，一起一落，一起一落。她的腿露在外面，细细的，所以跟腱很明显，明显地绷紧又放松，绷紧又放松，上面挂着的凉鞋细带也一起一落，一起一落。黄明昊的心脏，他自己能听见，也在一起一落，一起一落。  
“到了。哪边儿？”她突然——对心不在焉的黄明昊来说很突然——停在四楼楼梯口，把包放在脚背上，手拉着背带，有些喘。  
“呃……401。”  
“那就是左边。”她又提起背包，左拐，黄明昊继续跟在她后面。  
可算是到了。黄明昊从口袋里摸出钥匙开了门，他们一起进去。还没有舍友到，他是第一个到的，宿舍门打开的那一瞬好像有不少灰尘溢来，他姐姐捂着嘴咳嗽了几下。  
“谢谢姐姐，你快回去吧，太脏了。”黄明昊没察觉到他语气里赶人走的意思有些重，自然也没看出来他姐姐眼里突然多出来的失落。他只是想，太脏了，太脏了，她得离远一点儿。

黄明昊一直觉得邻居家那个姐姐看起来很干净，像是天堂里圣洁的天使，和那个破烂小区格格不入。可是吧，大概是上帝嫉妒她，才把她扔到这里受难，让她只能和烂俗丑陋的人们住在一片区域，还要经常出入那个流着粘腻汁水的菜市场。他其实见过很多次她，他单方面的，他见她的次数并不是他所说的一双手的手指就数得过来，反而是，很多次很多次，黄明昊心里真实的想法是比天上的星星还要多。  
她经常去菜市场，提一块嫩豆腐，握一把小葱，还有一袋草莓，或者樱桃。烂熟的红，透过透明的塑料袋，透进他黑色帽檐下的眼睛，黄明昊看得清清楚楚，和她涂的口红一个颜色，烂熟的颜色。那时候她已经上大学了，——因为她比他大几岁，而他都高三了，——但她还是经常回来，她要做饭，给她爸爸。黄明昊知道她很孝顺，她爸爸身体不好，好像有什么病吧，他不是很清楚，但他知道她爸爸吃饭很挑，只吃她做的饭。  
黄明昊并没有见过她做饭，但他脑子里就是有她做饭时的样子，也许是在梦里吧，他猜，因为他脑子里她做饭的样子其实也很模糊，好像泡在水里，声音都不甚清晰。她穿着吊带睡裙，他第一次见她的那一条，永远是那一条，会露一点副乳，还能看见沟，她在家就穿那个，不穿内衣，也不披外衫。她穿着那条裙子站在炒锅前，拿着铁铲在锅里翻铲，因为她胳膊抬起来，所以又能露出来一些肉，侧乳的，连在她深凹下去的腋窝下，很蓬勃地膨出来，和她纤细的胳膊对比明显。油烟从锅里飘出来包住她，她的影子很模糊了，翻炒时锅里迸溅出的“嗞嗞”声也更模糊了，在黄明昊听起来几乎是静音，他快要听不见了，也快要看不见了。梦快碎时他看见一个男人从她背后拥住她，使了很大的劲，他猜她被抓疼了，但她很顺从，她很顺从地向后靠，靠在那个男人胸前，乖乖侧过头来，和他交颈，他们吻在一起。她的裙子滑落下来，盖住她血管明显的脚背，然后他的视野也被盖住。  
他醒了。内裤里湿淋淋粘腻腻很不舒服，但他很庆幸，他可不想再梦下去了，鬼知道还会看到什么。  
那是他第一次见她的那个晚上，他的天使就在他梦里降临。她被浸泡在水里，模糊，又透明。后来还有很多次，很多次很多次，黄明昊不敢说比天上的星星还要多了，他感觉到很羞耻，他觉得自己像个变态，丑陋又肮脏，可笑的是这样的他还曾嫌弃过那个小区又脏又烂。他就是属于那个小区的，他本人就又脏又烂，住那儿再合适不过，他这样的垃圾就配他的垃圾高中、垃圾老师和后来的垃圾成绩、垃圾大学。他上家门口大学，他离不开那个小区，那个老旧破烂的地方、他们那片地方里脏乱差的代名词。  
可是她又是为什么呢？黄明昊真为她不值，没生到富贵家，摊上她爸一个病秧子，离不开人照顾，她被拖着飞不远，只能上家门口大学。不过又幸好，黄明昊偷偷庆幸，他在那儿遇上她。

黄明昊第一次住宿舍，他晚上失眠了，不停地翻身，舍友的呼噜声都已经打了有好几个小时了，他还是睡不着，甚至还像灌了咖啡一样，越来越清醒。  
他开始想事情，东想西想，随便想什么。先想今天白天的事，他去报道，先去宿管科拿了钥匙，然后放行李，然后碰到了……他摇摇头，跳过跳过。他简单收拾好宿舍后去交材料，他把身份证带上，录取通知书带上，还有银行卡，要去交学费的，是姐姐告诉他的……跳过跳过，怎么又想到她了。他报道回来后舍友们也到了，嗯，就现在跟他住在一个房间里、将来要和他一起生活四年的舍友，他要和大家好好处，他微笑着和他们打招呼，让他想想，他们叫什么来着……嗯，这个叫蔡……  
完了，黄明昊想，他完了。其实他很早就完了，但今天，正式来到大学、半脱离家庭半踏入社会，他才敢接受他很早以前就已经陷落的事实。他的天使早就被他捂热烧化了，淋在他全身每一个细胞，完完全全把他包绕，浸透他生活的每一个缝隙。  
第二天早上他第一个醒，睡得最晚却起得最早，没办法，他要处理一下自己。他又做梦了，又梦到了他的天使，还和以前的无数次一样被她挑逗得湿淋淋，搞得现在不得不窘迫地钻进卫生间，赶在舍友们起床前处理好自己。而且这次，这次他看清那个从背后去抱住她的男人了，他看到他的脸了，他还认识他。

黄明昊第一天上课就哈欠连天，被各个老师揪起来回答问题，他支支吾吾什么都答不出，老师无奈地叫他坐下。他们都没骂他，顶多言语里感叹或者讽刺两句。大学老师不像高中老师，大学不像高中，没人管他。  
他坐下，继续撑着头打瞌睡，想着中午一定要好好补一觉。好不容易撑到上午的课完了，他提起书包就往外跑，被已经等在门口的人逮了个正着。  
“姐姐……”  
“走，我请你吃饭。”  
“好。”他很困，想回去睡觉，可是他永远拒绝不了她。  
他依旧跟在她身后，他们一起走的时候好像一直都是这样，他跟在她身后，他下意识保护她，为她善后，而她也习惯性地把后背留给他。她没专门叫他和她并排走，很自然地走在他的前面为他带路。  
“你今天不回去给你爸做饭啊？”没人说话，他觉得尴尬，找了一句话问。  
“……没。”  
“哦，叔叔现在能离开你做的饭了。”  
“嗯……能了，离了。”  
她似乎兴致缺缺，她看到快到美食街了，换了个话题，问他想吃什么，他说随便，看她就好，她也不和他客气，带着他进了一家店。  
她熟悉地和老板打招呼，拿来菜单，用笔很快勾了几个菜，然后递给黄明昊，“我选了几个招牌，你再看看有没有什么想吃的？”  
“你手怎么了？”黄明昊瞅到她的手上有一片发红了，粉红色的一片区域里零散地躺着几个红疹。  
“没事儿，过敏。”  
“什么过敏啊？”黄明昊接过菜单。  
“呃……可能是灰尘吧，我挺容易过敏的。”  
黄明昊自然而然地就想起了前一天她在他宿舍门被打开后咳嗽的那几声，黄明昊知道她很娇弱，她看起来就很娇弱，但黄明昊今天才知道她竟然有这么娇弱。他有些心疼，但又不知道说些什么，两人的对话停下来。他低头，他觉得她在盯着他看，视线几乎把他的头顶戳穿，很奇怪，他突然不敢看她了，他感觉被她看穿了。他死死盯着菜单，随便勾了两道菜，急急忙忙招来老板，把菜单递给了他，期间没再看她一眼。  
她很干净，她干净得像是无色的透明，像是一道光，或者一面镜子，黄明昊每次站在她面前都觉得被扒光了衣服，赤裸着，被看穿心里藏着的所有肮脏隐事。  
他又想起来了昨晚的那个梦。  
一个男人从背后抱住她，他们交颈，他们缠绵，她的肩带滑脱，她的裙子掉下去，她侧过脸，他看清了她的脸，也看清了那个男人的脸。  
是黄明昊，是他自己。

很快就到了中秋，乡会组织了活动，他和她住一个小区，还是对门，自然在一个乡，他们和别的同乡的人一起商量。其实没多少人，因为都是本地人，离家近，好多人都要回家，参加不了的人七七八八。黄明昊不想回家，他家离这里太近了，而且才只过了一个多月，老实说他其实还没有离家上学的实感。他以前从没离开过家，天天活在他妈妈的唠叨里，他早就烦了，现在好不容易是出来了，他才不想回去呢。所以学长学姐们说要组织中秋聚会的时候他特别积极，说要帮忙。一个学长问他要不要表演节目，他笑着推辞硕自己什么都不会，就不丢脸了。结果那学长一脸奇怪，闹闹头发，说：“我记得小蔡说你会跳舞的啊，难道是我记错了……”  
最后黄明昊当然参加了节目，跳舞，和他姐姐一起。他们都会跳舞，虽然以前没一起跳过，但因为技术都不错，合一段舞很容易。他们配合很默契，又练了好些天，那一段舞拿去参赛都可以。  
中秋那天晚上，大家聚在学校里那个乡会聚会经常选的园子里，围坐成一个圈，零食七七八八散落一地。黄明昊和他姐姐的节目是第一个，他们很早就候着了。  
那天她化了一个大浓妆，黄明昊没见过，他只见过她淡妆，温温柔柔的，现在看到她脸上特别浓的妆，一时还不太习惯，感觉怪怪的。他也说不清为什么，就是感觉怪怪的，当然也很漂亮，但他觉得不适合。他的姐姐是最温柔的天使，不适合现在大片的烟熏眼影、眼角处闪光的亮片、鲜亮血红的唇色。他相信她称得上“淡妆浓抹总相宜”，但他更喜欢淡妆，或者什么都不抹，只涂一点口红，就很漂亮。就好像她以前那样，只涂一点烂熟樱桃色的口红，穿一条宽松长裙，提着蔬菜水果，穿梭在泛滥着果香的小道里。黄明昊知道她也是烂熟的，烂熟到不需要额外的妆彩。  
那时候天气慢慢凉了，她那天穿的是短裙，短到大腿，背部腰部也露出来好多，风是凉的，黄明昊拿来自己的外套，从她身后走过去，罩在她身上。她扭头给他说谢谢昊昊，他说不用谢，舌头不小心扫到了她的发梢，玫瑰花味的。他的指尖碰到她的肩，冰冰凉凉的，又软又白像是一块刚从冰柜里拿出来的凉糕。黄明昊的指尖好烫，喉咙也好烫，他咽了一口口水，他有些想吃凉糕了。  
黄明昊真正上场跳的时候有些紧张，不是因为人多，人不多，他也从来不怯场，他紧张只是是因为他手里把着的腰。只有一小截，也是冰冰凉凉的，像另一块凉糕。他把着那块凉糕，灼热的指尖几乎要把她烫化。那样也好，她可以被淋在他身上，沾湿他，拥抱他。  
就算黄明昊紧张了，他们的舞蹈也很顺利地完成了。肌肉记忆带着他踩出正确的步子，顺畅流利，很完美。他们跳完了，好多人为他们鼓掌，有人捧着鲜花奔着他姐姐来，他迎向那个人，夺过他手里的花，单膝跪地献给他的姐姐。他们以为这也是排练好的，只有他知道他拿走那捧花的时候使了多大的力，幼稚，也固执。大家在起哄，有人开始吹口哨了，黄明昊看见她脸红了。他对着她笑，叫她“姐姐，姐姐”。  
姐姐，我爱你。  
他在心里说。

聚会中间发了一次月饼，乡长正站在中间致辞，特意提出来说这次的月饼，是做的，“是小蔡做的”，他原话那么说，“小蔡”那两个字说不出的亲昵。又有人想要起哄了，被他姐姐皱眉制止了，“吃的还堵不住你们的嘴吗！”  
她那句话是笑着说的，好像在撒娇，反正黄明昊是听不出来生气的意思的。乡长对姐姐的心思，所有人都知道，但他们没在一起。以前黄明昊以为她不喜欢乡长，但他今天看见她的笑脸，并不觉得她不喜欢他。他接过一个月饼，泄愤一样咬了一大口，馅料很饱满，撒出来了一些。  
“给，擦擦。”她给他递来一张纸来，脸上有些责怪却又宠溺的意思。黄明昊有些明了了，在她眼里，自己是弟弟，一直都是弟弟。  
“小蔡。”  
“哎，来了。”  
她被他们乡长叫过去，他们去了一边，好像要出去园子外边，周围几个人互相递眼色，一片八卦的唏嘘声。黄明昊很烦躁，他把外套扔在地上，又反应过来什么似的，拾起来，追过去。  
黄明昊捏着他的外套站在他们不远处，有一棵树，他就站在树后面，不敢过去。四周很空旷，还有风，他们说什么他通通听不见，他只是担心她冷。那个乡长就是个大傻子，这么冷的风，也不知道给姐姐带个外套什么的。他手里的衣服被攥出了不少皱，黄明昊焦急地等着他们把话说完，等了半天却也没见他们的谈话有结束的意思。他想不通他们有什么话好说的，乡长眼睛细长，贼眉鼠眼的，一看就不是什么好东西，他在心里骂乡长。果然下一秒他看见乡长好像要伸手对姐姐动手动脚，大喝一声冲了过去。  
那两个人都被他那一声吓住了，愣在原地，黄明昊很容易地把她拉到自己这边。他给她罩上外套，问她冷不冷，她摇摇头，但是他触到她的手心都是冰冰的。  
“你们说完了没？”他问，一副凶巴巴的样子。  
“完了。”她回答地很轻快，然后转头问乡长，“师兄还有什么事吗？”  
“啊没，没有了。”  
“那我和昊昊随便逛逛。”她没等乡长答复拉着他就走，黄明昊突然明白过来她把乡长拒绝了，因为她第一次在别人面前叫他“昊昊”。那是一个绝对亲密又绝对占有的称呼，除了她，没人那么叫他。他看到乡长愣愣的，很明显是一头雾水，鬼灵精地试探着揽住他姐姐的腰，果然没被拒绝。他们就那样姿态亲密地在乡长眼前消失，直到黄明昊看到她那副要出校门的架势，问她：“去哪儿？”  
她把食指放在他的唇上，“嘘，不要问，我喝酒了，”她凑近他，踮起脚尖在他面前哈一口气，暧昧又缠绵的语气，嘴里确实满是酒味，“我什么都不知道，什么都不记得。”

黄明昊被她拉去了一家酒店，她把随身携带的包里的身份证甩到前台，扫码付了钱，也不顾前台看着她时的鄙夷神色，拽着他就去了房间。一进门她就甩掉了尖头细跟的鞋子，一边嚷嚷着“脚疼”一边撒着一次性的拖鞋进了浴室。  
黄明昊坐在大床上，很快听到里面淅淅沥沥的水声响起来，毛玻璃上晕出来一个模模糊糊的人影。那是他的心上人，从他们第一次相见就住进了他的心里，占得满满当当的，谁都再进不去。他仰躺在床上，看到被风吹动的窗帘那儿隐隐约约露出一段月光，顺着光线爬上去，是一个很圆很圆的月亮，又大又白又亮，特别漂亮。他突然想起来了什么，从裤兜里摸出来一个宝蓝色的丝绒小盒，他打开它，取出里面的东西，也是月亮，一个月亮一个星星——一对耳环，只不过他手里的这个月亮不是圆月，是新月，很纤细，和她一样，很纤细很漂亮。  
“昊昊。”他的月亮出来了，他的月亮在叫他了。  
“姐姐。”  
黄明昊很温柔很温柔地去抱起她，把他的月亮放在床上，床很软，她陷进去，莹白酮体和洁白的床单几乎浑为一体。  
“可以吗？”他俯身，问她，仍然很温柔很温柔，比月亮还温柔。  
“昊昊。”她伸出手臂，默认同意了他的请求，纤细柔软的藤蔓无力地垂落在他的颈项，变成他的项链，束缚住他一生。  
黄明昊小心翼翼地去亲吻她，一点一点地探入她的口腔，像在对待一件稀世珍宝。他的天使太娇嫩，需要他轻柔又珍重地对待。  
“昊昊，拿套过来。”  
黄明昊是第一次，他不知道她是不是第一次，但他不敢问，只是听从着她的指示，乖乖地拿来酒店床头柜准备着的安全套。他的下体被她凉凉的手覆住，她上上下下地动作起来，他很快就硬得发烫。  
“昊昊，会自己戴吗？”  
黄明昊觉得她有些熟练得过火，他想起来以前她只涂口红什么粉都不擦的时候，确实很漂亮，成熟的漂亮，她身上有一股烂熟的气息，属于少妇的、被男人滋养后的气息。他很早以前就见过了，可是他现在才明白过来。她一直都觉得她圣洁高贵，和那个小区、那个菜市场格格不入。然而现在他只觉得，她身上的香气，和那些烂熟的樱桃草莓根本就是一个味道。很香甜，他醉在她的口腔里，在她颈窝里拱来拱去，“不会，不会，姐姐你教我……”  
“好，昊昊乖，我教你。”  
她撕开安全套的包装，给他戴上，指尖有一下没一下地从他小兄弟的表面划过，套好了后还打趣道：“昊昊很大呢，差点就戴不上呢，那样可就糟糕了！”  
会有什么糟糕的呢？黄明昊迷迷糊糊地想，除了他感觉有些紧，有什么糟糕的？  
他趴在她胸口，像她的孩子一样在乳头吮吸，高热中恍惚地觉得真的吸出来了些甜丝丝的液体。  
对了！他想起来，吃奶！孩子！怀孕！她说的糟糕的事是怀孕！不戴安全套地话可能会怀孕，姐姐还没毕业，他才刚大一，他们还都不挣钱，自己都养不起，肯定没法养孩子，要是怀孕的话是挺糟糕的，所以得戴套。所以他自然地接受了那个紧紧束着他的小衣服，安心地乖乖待在里边。  
他无师自通地伸手在她下体摸索起来，感受到一股湿意，流动的，充满生命力的。他明白那就是他一会儿要去的销魂窟，生命的源起之地，一个神奇的地方。他的姐姐开始喘起来，胸口起起伏伏，像无边的波浪把他打湿，他变得湿淋淋，和她一样，和他以前的梦一样，他恍惚地想起来以前的梦里她也是湿淋淋的。她的头发被水洗成一绺一绺，凌乱地贴在她的额鬓，那些湿滑的黑色小蛇，在她面颊游走，却吸食他的精气。他进入她，被她引着。她说他可以动一动，试着往里面插，他那样做了，她立马跟着叫出来，声音湿答答黏糊糊的，牢牢粘着他。他听着她的指示进进出出，手掌把她的身体摸啦个遍，感受到她一点点地变得和他一样滚烫。  
“昊昊！”不知过了多久，她突然叫他，黄明昊感觉到她夹着自己的地方猛地缩紧，然后他抖动着出了精，滚烫的液体灼着她的内壁，她被激得抖动起来，颤颤巍巍凑过来吻他。  
黄明昊同她接吻，并没有从她身体里退出来，他乖乖地窝在他的月亮里，他的新月围着他包着他，于是他们就可以一起变成一轮圆月。

凌晨的时候黄明昊被尿憋醒，起身去了卫生间解决了自己的问题，回来的时候眼睛适应了黑暗，才看到他的姐姐正背对着他坐在沙发椅上，仰着头，好像是在看窗外。  
“姐姐。”他凑过去，钻进她胸膛，黏糊糊地吻她，她并不乖顺，左右扭着头，却也没推开他。他感觉到她的不配合，没再继续，起身，把一直搁在床头的丝绒小盒拿过来，“礼物还没给你呢。”  
“什么礼物？”  
“中秋节啊，你不是在看月亮吗？”黄明昊指指窗外天上那一个圆圆的月亮，他想起来她好久没回家了，她不会是想家了吧。  
“月亮……月亮……圆月亮……”  
“是啊，圆月亮。”黄明昊听到了她的念叨，随口附和道。他把她耳朵上原来的耳环卸下来，把自己给她准备的月亮和星星给她戴上，然后拿来手机给她拍了一张，递给她看，问：“怎么样？喜欢吗？我觉得很漂亮。”  
她端着手机仔仔细细看了半天，软软的耳垂下吊着细细一弯新月，“不是圆月亮啊。”  
“你一个人当然不是圆月亮了，不过，有了我，不就是圆月亮了吗？”黄明昊蹲在她面前，像小狗一样蹭蹭她的膝盖，笑得特别亮，比那一晚的月亮还要亮。

本来黄明昊国庆节也是不打算回去的，但奈何家里老妈发威，说什么他不回来就是不想她这个妈不认她这个妈了，黄明昊一边撒娇一边打哈哈地说哪有那么严重，不停地夸他老妈一直都善解人意宽容大方，企图说服她，但最后也没什么用，还是回了家。  
他垂头丧气了几天，后来想到他姐姐也要回家，他们可以天天见面，又高兴起来。结果他欢欢喜喜地去找他姐姐说回家的事，她却说她不回去。  
“不回去？”  
“嗯，不回去了，我跟舍友说好了去玩儿的。”  
“姐姐～”黄明昊摇着她的手臂。  
“我真的跟舍友说好了，票都买好了。”  
终于她亮出来她的票，黄明昊才蔫蔫地放下她的手，妥协道：“好吧，那你要想我啊。”  
“会想你的。”  
“每天都要哦。”  
“嗯，每天都想你。”她点点他的鼻头。

黄明昊终于是一个人回了家，帮老妈打下手削土豆皮时仍然满心满心的都是他姐姐，他自己都没察觉到地开口问他妈妈：“哎妈，我姐姐怎么现在都不怎么回家了，她爸不是离不开她照顾吗？”  
“你说什么？”他妈妈正在炒菜，听不清，黄明昊又问了一遍，她回答说：“什么她爸？她爸死了啊。”  
“死了！”  
“对啊，就你高三暑假的时候，你跟你同学出去玩儿那会儿。”  
“为什么不告诉我！”黄明昊手里的刮皮刀顺着他的手指画出一道红色，但他顾不得疼，扔了手里的土豆，冲他妈妈吼道。  
“为什么要告诉你？”他妈妈也不知道他这突然发的什么疯，不卑不亢地一句话就把他的怒火浇灭。  
血还在流，但他感觉不到一点疼了。  
我的圆月亮，你被被迫削成残月的时候，是不是也这么疼啊？

“黄明昊你发什么疯！”  
黄明昊突然毫无预兆地出现在他姐姐面前，他把她拽出来，也不顾一边她的舍友一脸震惊合不上嘴，抱住她，狠命地抱住她，问她：“为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么？”她在他怀里挣扎。  
“你爸爸……”  
怀里的人突然被抽走了力气，不再挣扎，变得软塌塌的。黄明昊感觉到他胸前那块儿好像湿了，“告诉你干什么，昊昊？”  
“告诉我我们一起承担啊！我陪你啊！”  
“可是昊昊，我爱你，所以我并不想和我分享我的痛苦。”  
她从他怀里出来，眼睛水盈盈的，又笑着望着他，“昊昊你那天不是说有了你我就是圆月亮了吗？你看。”  
黄明昊接过她递给他的手机，上面显示的是他送她耳环的那天晚上他给她拍的照，是那个月亮，新月，或者说残月，但是被灯光打在她脸颊上的影子，是一个圆形，很圆很圆，黄明昊记得那天的月亮很圆很圆，但他现在觉得这个圆形比那个月亮还要圆。  
“昊昊，是圆月亮，真的是圆月亮。”她对着他笑，笑得特别亮，黄明昊觉得她是世界上最亮的圆月亮。


End file.
